One Direction X Factor
by ClaireBear007x
Summary: What happens when your famous...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Final.

Hannah, Gemma and I waited nervously back-stage, Waiting, Holding hand and hugging each other, We heard Dermot O'Leary saying The public have voted, I am about to reveal the 3 acts who got the most votes, We all had our eyes looking towards One Direction, They looked nervous, Louis was twiddling with his thumbs, the rest of them standing there, Heads down praying, Simon in the middle of them, They each had their arm around him or on his shoulder. I heard Rebecca's name being called She was through, Everyone Cheered, I smiled as she walked off, Congradulating her on her way back, I could see she was shaking, Then we heard Dermot saying One Direction,They were through Hannah Gemma and I jumped up and down screaming, One Direction came off, I hugged each of them, Harry was estatic, I don't think any of them slept last night, Infact None of us slept, We all were to busy thinking about today, We waited to see who was in the final with them, We listened carefully and heard the long pause, the audience were silent, We all heard Matt He was through, The last one. Everyone was so proud. The lads had become good friends with Matt. That ment that Cher was out, Everyone liked her and she was the youngest of them all. 5 months younger than Harry

We were all so excited, Niall Liam Zayn Harry and Louis, Those 5 normal boys, Who never knew each other, Made us all so proud, I was crying, Liam came over and hugged me, Its going to be okay, He whispered to me. Me and Liam became the best of mates during the X Factor, Harry came over to me too, He kissed me on the cheek, Are you okay? He sounded concerned, They all knew what I was going to say next, With big sobs I said I'm so proud of ye, I seriously am and what ever way it goes tomorrow I don't care, As long as ye all stay mates. I could see Zayn in the corner with Geneva. I didn't want to make it obvious but I kinda knew there was somthing between them. Harry followed my eyes and started whistling

The boys were all on a strict rule to be out of the stuido and imditally back to the house, No parties no nothing. Family and Friends weren't allowed visit them in the house, During the day there were allowed leave the house for 1 hour, to go to the shops and then they had to come back and go to rehersals.

We all slowly and gradually left the studios, Hannah Gemma and I made our way back to the hotel, Feeling centemental that this was out last night, Missing the lovely girly night in the hotel rooms, We would be joined back with our boyfriends and in Gemma's case her brother. Mothers Fathers younger brothers and sister, Friends and family would all see their famous son, Brother, friend nephew or grandson soon. I smiled at the thought of seeing Harry again. I've missed him so much. We almost a year together.

We all dressed up for this evening's final, The winner would be announced, I wore a long black dress with my hair curled and pinned back, Hannah wore a long red dress with her hair like mine, and Gemma wore a Long blue dress and had her hair like mine and Hannah's too, We all looked like triplets.

We didn't sleep at all last night, We were to busy imaging what it would be like if they won, We stopped imaging just in case they lost, and tried to sleep, We finally got to sleep for about a hour and woke up again. It was 7am then, We threw our tracksuit bottoms on and got ready to go to the studio, We already had our hair and make-up done. I did our hair, Hannah doing our make-up. We folded our dresses into a dress bag and folded it into our bags, We called a cab and went to the Studio.

Everyone backstage was really nervous, They were all terrified of forgetting their words, egspecially Matt as he normally forgot words at rehersals, Gemma,Hannah and I were the most nervous out of everyone back stage Everyone else was a mixture of really nervous and really excited, We were just saying random things to try make it look like we weren't but we were.

Louis came over and hugged the three of us and told us all not to be nervous before cracking a few jokes, and doing he crazy pat the dog, screw the lightbulb thing, Which deffinatly lightened the mood for us all.

Anne Harrys mum was with us but we seemed to have lost her when we went to the toilets to fix our make-up, We found her eventually. Everyone was nervous and scared about tonight. As rehersals finished it was 5pm, We went into the toilets and changed, there space there was like a changing room, It was for friends, Family and contestants only, We assumed it was just for changing though

After everyone preformed Dermot announced the 2 finalists, We were all shaking, our nerves were getting the better of us by now. All I wanted to do right now was go up and hug Harry who I knew was already crying. 3rd Place hadn't been announce but the comptition was so hard this year, The results could go each way It could be One Direction, Matt or Rebecca, It wasn't our choice, It was the audience, We depended on them to help One Direction win.

We heard Dermot saying the lines werere frozen, All of us froze and stayed silent, I had Harry's phone in my hand. It was buzzing every 30 seconds, constantly. We listened carefully, I turned Harry's phone off. We heard him say, And the first person through to the final is...Matt! There was cheers all over the place, We clapped and hugged Matt as he walked off stage. Everyone went silent again,

The 2nd person through to the final is...We all crossed our fingers, Rebecca! There was Cheers everywhere, we all hugged Rebecca as she walked off and congradulated her, She was crying happy tears,and there it was, Tears streaming down our faces and the lads, We could make out Liam, Crying and shaking. Louis talked as he was the oldest and strongest of them all, This deffintly Isn't the end of One Direction. I felt tears streaming down my face, I looked at the 5 Best Friends, Louis, Liam, Zayn, Harry and Niall, All 5 strong, precious and nice boys, After all that was in the magazines about them. I looked over at Liam, He was walking away from Rebecca, and went to stand beside Harry, The two of them, Tears streaming down their face. It all came back to me, Harry's audition,

I couldn't make it that day, I had to go to a cousin's confirmation, He texted me at 3pm, You busy? xox Hazza :(, I knew it was bad, With the sad face on my screen I felt like crying, I texted him back nope, Ring ya ina few : / xxClaire, I rang him. Heey, I heard screams into the phone, Harry whoever is with ya tell them to shut up, Good news, Bad news? Tell me.

Harry sounded happy, Good! I got through! screamed and jumped up and down I couldn't even finish my sentence Bu-Bu-But What about the sad face when ya texted me. I Just heard a brief Woops down the phone, Sorry ment to be a happy one.

Everyone kept asking me what happened, I told everyone that MYBoyfriend got through to bootcamp in the X Factor. I couldn't explain how happy I was. I kept running the converstation through my head.

My mum drove me home and I texted Harry, Come over, Ya can come to my cousin's if ya want :) xox. Within minutes Harry arrived at my house, A bunch of flowers in his hand, I'd rather be with you right now then be with my Family, He made me smile, Thats how much I love you He kissed me on the cheek and waved his mum off, Comon I grabbed his arm, pulling him into the car, My mum started the car and we drove to my cousin's, He was really dressed properly for a confirmation, But who really cared. He told me everything, That they let him sing Isn't she lovely I was flattered when he told me that it was dedicated to me. That Louis said no, That simon loved him, I was overjoyed. He was wearing, A green scarf looped around his neck twice, A plaine white t-shirt, a grey cardigan, Sleves rolled up,brown trousers and black shoes. When we arrived at his house I grabbed his hand, Led him to the back of my cousins house It was huge, Their back garden huge, It was his first time there but I was sure he would get to know his way around easily.

There was a trampoline at the back, a Big oak tree, home-made swings hanging from it, and in front of us there was a huge, 10 foot,or bigger Bouncy Castle. He whispered to me, The best way to make a great day greater,I hugged him, I knew how much he loved bouncy castles Our hands interlocked. My cousin, Who made her confirmation came up to us, So whos this Clairebear, I blushed, Sarah! He will never live this down ClaireBear...Seriously.

This is my boyfriend Harry, he just had to add in that We were together that he isn't just a friend thats a boy. We all laughed, Soon enough all my other cousins came around us, I laughed as he told them all who he was. Everyone got bored and walked away, I laughed as he made a sad face, Sarah, My cousin who made her confirmation, stayed as we walked around the place, Sitting on the swings attached to the tree, We explained to him how we were related, My Grand-mother's sister is her nanny, Oh I get it! We laughed, He never was good the way people were related.

We all went out for dinner, We went to a restruant. After the meal we had to make speeches, I was used to making speeches as I was the only one able to speak in audiences. Sarah pulled me down, and told me what to say, So, I had to thank everyone for coming, and thanked them for their lovely gifts, It felt like my confirmation all over again, Harry walked up beside me when I finished and whispered to me, Why are you saying this, Its your cousins confirmation. Its a tradition, Our best friend, Which has to be family has to read out the speech. I went on for about 5 minutes. I imagined everyone falling asleep at the end. The only person to really fall asleep was Harry, He musn't have slept last night or I'm extremely boring.

Back to the final, I watched as all their highlights were shown, After the highlights, I looked over at Harry, He was in between Liam at the end and Niall. He was looking over a Louis, I could see the tears streaming down his face. Dermot announced the 3rd place, One Direction, and they walked off Louis, Zayn,Niall,Harry then Liam, I hugged them all as the walked off, I couldn't help feeling sorry for them.

Harry went over to me, Kissed me on the cheek, His eye's blotchy and bloodshot, I knew he was devistated but I re-assured him everything will be fine, The winner would be announced soon and there will be parties, Nobody will sleep tonight I whispered to him, I couldn't make out what he said next, It was all mixed in with sobs, I think it was I love you, I'm not sure.

The break was over and the tears had slowly stopped, The final 2 acts, Matt and Rebecca would go back up and sing their winner single, Matt sang When we collide By Biffy Clyro, and Rebecca sang, Distant Dreamer By Duffy. After they both sang their winner was announce.

I just imagined Dermot O'Leary calling out, and the winner of the X-Factor 2010 is...ONE DIRECTION, It seemed like it was ment to be. We waited long enough. After the break the winner will be announced.

It was finally the time, And the winner is...

...MATT!

Everyone screamed, Matt just jumped back, in Disbelief, I knew he was happy, This year was the hardest year of them all, I really wanted One Direction, Matt and Rebecca to win, and to me they all are winners. Matt sang his winners song, We all knew he couldn't get the notes as he was so shocked that he won, Matt, Aiden Niall, Louis, Liam, Harry and Zayn were all like brothers.

Everyone gathered backstage, In a big line Ready to run out and hug Matt, Harry tried to pull me out but I didn't, This was between them and Matt, I hardly knew Matt but he seemed really nice. I wanted to get to know him more, but I don't think we will. Even though One Direction left with no record deal, they still left with 2 new best mates, This wasn't the end for them.

We went back to the X Factor House, Family and friends allowed to go now, We had to promise to keep it a secret though, Simon had given Matt, Rebecca and The lads one week to get their stuff packed up and to leave, We partied most of the night in the house. We stocked up on Coke, Fanta and loads more soft drinks, We had no alchol which I thought was fine, So nobody will be drunk and all of us normally sober. There was all of us at the party, Gemma,Anne,Hannah and all Louis', Harry's ,Liam's, Niall's and Zayn's family and friends.

Harry and I sat upstairs trying to somewhat tidy their room , I wasn't sure which was his clothes, Harry didn't know either so we were confused I picked up, Harry's Purple Supra's, You didn't wear them in a while, I smiled at him, Yeah, Zayn borrowed them and didn't give them back till yesterday and I thought I should wear a pair of proper shoes, I laughed, Your a hopeless liar, I bought the shoes for Harry for his 16th Birthday, It was the 1st Of February.

I opened my mouth to say somthing and Zayn popped his head around the door Coming down guys, We're lighting Louis' early birthday cake, We want you two and Hannah to bring it out, Harry and I ran down stairs, I turned the lights off, lit the cake, I wasn't sure what flavour it was So I'd have to wait till we cut it, I lit he cake, Harry, Hannah and I carried it out, Using one hand each. Louis blew out the candles and we all cut the cake, Oh Hazza he said, Whilst rubbing him on the head, We all laughed, Louis came over and hugged me and then went to Hannah.

He sounded drunk, But we alll knew he wasn't, There wasn't any drink in the house. The cake was chocolate, Everyone loved chocolate cake. We handed everyone a slice, The biggest slice going to Louis, It was huge, Chocolate sauce pouring out of it. We all laughed as Louis dropped his face right into the slice, Covering his face in chocolate, Everyone was laughing at him.

We stayed up till 5am parting, It was a wonderful night and Everyone enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday morning, Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall and Harry all slept in the house, Hannah, Gemma and I went back to the hotel, We all gathered out stuff and called them to ask could they send for their X Factor Cab, We checked out of the hotel and paied them with a nice tip.

There was 3 Cabs, Just to transport people and contestants to and from the X Factor House, We had our bags packed up and threw them into the back of the black 7 seater. Hannah,Gemma and I sat in the middle row with our bags and suitcases in the back, We brought extra bags because we knew They lads would have bought more clothes and junk, I needed one bag and brought 2 Hannah and Gemma did the same, So there was 3 extra bags, I'm wasn't too sure If Anne brough extra bags.

I knew Niall didn't buy much as he had to fly to Ireland and couldn't afford extra lugguage, I was the same as I lived in Ireland.

We all knew Zayn would deffintly need more bags, With the ammount of stuff he bought, We laughed at the thought of them tiding their room, We knew we had to help them, I don't think they even washed any of their clothes, I knew Harry and I tried to tidy some of his but it was like a Endless pile of junk. There was a bag of Skittles, open, the skittles were ingraved into the floor. Girls, We have to scrub the floor there, One of them opened a bag of Skittles and spilt them, Not even bothering to clean it up, I tutted at the thought, Gemma laughed at me, We'll watch TV and supervise them cleaning up the skittles, Hannah and I agreed that was the best plan.

We all laughed. We never seen the house in day light, It was a lovely, Cream 3 storey house, with a stone driveway and Big Black Gates, Simons place I guessed. I was right, The cab driver dropped us off and told us to go around the back, The back-garden was beautiful,It had a stone patio with a patch of short and almost flawless grass, No weeds.

In the corner there was a small flower bed, With Daffodils,Lillys,Roses and Lavender plants, So thats where Harry got the rose to give Louis, I laughed, Gemma and Hannah loooked at me like I was mad, Urmm...Claire are you okay? Yep, just remembered somthing.

They just laughed, I walked in Slowly, lifting up my tracksuit bottoms making sure they didn't get wet, The day after the live shows, Everyone just chilled out for the day, Relaxed until Tuesday and the coaching would start again, Mondays everyone would sleep and eat.

Nobody wore a pair of jeans, Harry,Niall,Louis,Liam and Zayn probably wore the onesie, and everyone else wore tracksuit, Monday was the day Harry would send me random pictures of the lads and everyone there, I remember getting a picture from him of Louis curled up with a picture of Hannah beside him, I sent that straight to Hannah, The worst one I got was of Harry in his golden thong..Only his golden thong and the super-man pose. I saved it and attempted to post it onto Twitter but I didn't just incase. He would get mad

I could hear Louis shouting when I walked in, Where the hell are my socks! I knew there was going to be a fight, but we all know they still love each other, The 5 boys, that this time last year didn't even know each other existed,Imagine Said Hannah, If One Direction weren't made, We wouldn't be here, We wouldn't know each other, Well I wouldn't know you two, but you two would still know each other. I seen tears streaming down Hannah's face, Gemma and I walked over and gave her a hug. We seen Louis skipping down the kitchen, When did you get here? Louis Louis Louis, I tutted We've been here for about 5 minutes, I laughed Hannah are you okay, Louis looked worried, Louis shut up she said laughing, He was waving his hand in front of her face, It looked like he was going to hit her.

We all started to pack up the boys stuff, Starting with Liam's, The tidyest of them all, The Zayn, Clean too, Liam and Zayn's packing took a hour to do, Now it was on to the diffcult bit, Niall's packing took a hour to do alone It was 4pm now so I went down to the shop and ordered Pizza, I went so nobody would notice me as Harry's girlfriend,

Not much people knew about us either. After we ate it was about 5pm, We ate the pizza, Slowly and talking about what we would do, We all decided to go home for a while, I spent most of my time in Harry's place as I lived in Ireland and was a bit of a effort to travel over from Ireland every weekend, When Harry's mum went away for a few days and Gemma was in Uni I went and stayed in Hannah's, I alway loved her house, It was a big white house with a green door and 5 big white windows, the outside was very old looking, as for the inside, It was very modern.

We cleared up the table after eating, Us being the only ones left in the house, We decided to leave together and not alone, I was going to fly back to Ireland with Niall and Harry, He told me that he wanted to come so he arranged with him mum to come over with me after the X Factor, my mum would pick us up and make us lunch and then my dad would bring Niall back to Mullingar and since I've got cousins in Galway we would go to visit them, Harry just dragging along, I warned him about it but I don't think he would really care. I haven't seen my parents since the 3rd week of the Live shows when they went to Birmingham to visit my brother and I went over to see them.

It was 10pm before we all finished, Louis' and Harry's room took almost 5 hours. We still had to clean the floor and dust the windows, All the bedcovers were off the beds and In the wash, We all camped out on the floor and on the couch, We all went to sleep early so that we could be out and home by Wednesday.

We woke up at 8am, Cleaned the carpet with all the skittles on it, and we checked over all the other rooms. Everything was clean and we were ready to leave by 12pm

We all left the house, Everything packed up and in the cab, My hand-bag was over flowing with all Harry's stuff, We were one suit-case short so Harry ended up wearing his onesie over a t-shirt and jeans, The rest of his clothes in a plastic bag and in my own suit-case.

We decided to go into Tesco to buy Louis carrots and Harry needed a new tooth brush after Liam stood on his one, He bought a ridiculously expensive one, He paid £120. It was an Electric one. He did what he said at an interview, Buy a something stupid which is ridiculously expensive. We all laughed at Harry's achievement. When we noticed that Harry wasn't going to pay we knew where he was going, To get some Haribo sweets. He grabbed 8 bags, and 4 two litre bottles of coke. We paid and headed out, Liam Harry Niall Louis and Zayn putting their hoods up and grabbing us before we did our run to the car.

We spent two hours in the car driving to Harry's place for a party, Harry fell asleep and when we tried to wake him up he ended up hitting Liam across the face, So we decided to put him in a awkward position and take pictures of him, We put his head onto his hand, so that it looked like he was leaning on it. We put a carrot into his other hand and put it into his mouth, We took the picture and posted it onto Twitter. Liam and I opened a bottle of coke, pulled Harry out of the cab so that we could let him go, and dragged him in, in a leg and a duck, We dumped him on the floor of his kitchen and put his cat Dusty on top of him. We left him there then. Louis ran up-stairs and started to jump on Harry's bed, "I'm home I'm home" Is all I heard him say, I decided to shout up to him "Louis, Your not home till you get to Doncaster" I heard the door bang, It was Harry's mum, "ANNE" We all shouted, "Claire, Liam,Gemma,Hannah,Louis,Niall and Zayn How are you? Great to see you all again!"

"Im great thank how are you?" Louis replied with a cheesey grin, I grinned at Liam, "Claire, Liam Is there something between you two?" Zayn Laughed as I blushed "Shut up Zayn" Is all I heard Liam reply, "Where's Harry?" Crap, I have to explain, "Liiamm, Tell her" I said as I blamed Liam for all this, "Well,He's eh, He's eh He's"Liam stuttered as he spoke, As soon as he went to say in the kitchen Harry walked out from the kitchen "He's Here!" Was all I heard him say We all burst into fits of laugher, "Might I ask how did I end up with a carrot in my mouth and lying on the floor with Dusty on top of him" Harry was getting suspicious.

I grinned as I replied to him "Weeeell...Liam and I were messing because you wouldn't wake up so we gave you the carrot, Took a picture and posted it on twitter, Then we dragged you in, in a leg and a duck and left you in the kitchen with the carrot in your mouth still and somehow Dusty magically appered on you" I gasped as I said it, "YOU DID WHAT?" Harry sounded ticked off at us, "We posted a picture of you sleeping and eating a carrot" I replied quietly "ah welll, Its just a picture" he replied, I heard my phone ringing, "back in a sec" as I rushed up to answer my phone, "You stupid Bitch, Harry was mine, How dare you take him away from me, Go back to Ireland you little leprechaun" I knew who it was "Millie, Is that you?" I got excited as I said it "Indeed it is Ms Claire" I screamed "I've Missed you sooooo muchh!" I was really excited "So ClaireBear, How are you" "Grand, I've missed you sooo much" Millie and I chatted for ages, Harry came up to me and sat beside me and kept poking me on the arm, He must have got bored and walked away. "Right Claire, I'm going to go, Ring me when you back in Dublin, I'll get you over" I smiled as she said it "I'll be home on Saturday with Niall and Harry then Louis, Hannah His girlfriend Zayn and Liam are coming over on Tuesday, I'll ring ya if you wanna meet them, I've got space for you if you wanna stay the night and come with us to the airport." I heard a little voice squeek down the phone "Seriously, Thanks, I'll text you soon, Got to go, School in the morning" "byee Millie, Enjoy school" I felt a little tear drip down my face, I went down to Gemma, Anne Hannah and the lads all 7 of the squeezed onto a little couch, They seen me crying, "Claire, you were up there for ages, Did somthing bad happen" Gemma looked at me worried, I looked quickly at the clock, It said 12am, I was 2 hours talking to Millie, "Everything is fine, I was just talking to my best friend, I haven't talked to her since I was 11 or 12" I let out a little sob "Awwh Claire, It will be alright" I heard Anne's voice, It was comforting and when I heard it I felt safe.

We all went to bed early, Harry and I slept out on the couch, Louis and Hannah in Harry's bed, Gemma shared a bed with her mum as their step-dad was away, Zayn and Liam shared Gemma's bed and Niall slept on the floor in the living room. I woke up early, I checked my phone, It was 5:30am, The sky was still black, The room in total darkness, The moon was still out. I turned over and looked at Niall, He was still asleep, Snoring, I got up and tip-toed up-stairs, I went to the toilet, As I walked out I seen Louis, He was half awake and Half asleep, He say hey to me and I just replied with a simple hi. I blushed as he said Nice Jammies, I laughed at him but then I said See you in a while. You too he replied sleeply as he walked into the toilet after me. I went down-stairs adn quietly tip-toed back into the room, I lay back down onto the couch and snuggled into a warm Harry.

"Hello Gorgeous" I heard him say I was half asleep when I replied a rather inaudible answer, "Good Morning Harry" Is what I said but it came out as "Goof Mun Hairy" He just laughed at me, I fell back asleep and it started to rain. I groaned as it rained.

I woke up again suddenly, Gasping for breath, I opened my eyes to Liam, Louis and Harry staring at me, I just closed them and rubbed my eyes. "Good morning" They all chorused "Heey, Why were you watching me sleep?" Slightly freaked out at them staring at me, "Thought it would be fun" Replied Liam, "Well. Was it?" I grinned at Harry, he was sitting there silent in his boxers. "not really" replied Louis, "We waited too long for you to wake up, I got bored and went to have somthing to eat and they still were staring at you" I looked down, Niall was no where to be seen neither was Hannah or Zayn, "Vas Happenin' " I seen Zayn's head pop around the kitchen door, I could hear Niall laughing.

"What are we doing today?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Today, We are going to go to Doncaster" Said Harry proudly, With his hands on his hips and still in his boxers.

"Harry! At least go up and get dressed" Said Louis, Disgusted, But Louis had a pair of girls pyjama bottoms on with them rolled up past his legs, It looked like a blob not a sheep, They were pink with numbers on them. They looked quiet nice but, Not on him.

"Claire"Harry looked at me seriously for a moment, "How do you feel about dating the lovely Harry Styles?" I sighed, "Well, I must say is what he likes to be called and he's the most ignorant brat ever, I've only been dating him because he can sing" Harry made a sad face, "You wrote stories before you met me, You are really sad" He looked offended and I was offended. "I'm going to get dressed" I said huskily.

I could hear Harry talking to Louis about me, This made me more angry at him. I hated when people talked about me behind my back, "Talk about me to my face!" I was starting to get upset at Harry but i knew they were planning something for Hannah She was 19 soon. I heard Louis saying Did you get it? and Harry saying Yes. 500Pound, Good or bad? I ignored it after that, Harry wasn't one bit romantic, As for Louis,Completely.

Best forget about it now, I sighed as i slowly walked up the stairs and went to the toilet to brush my teeth, I thought to myself, Could we be finishing soon, Or is it going to be a new start for us two.

After i brushed my teeth i went into Harry's room, I lay on his bed before I got dressed and ready to go to Louis' house. I closed my eyes and thought about how we met.

It started back in December 2008 I was going Ice-Skating, Harry was over in Ireland visiting, He was in Liffey Valley, I was alone but my friend Millie was in Schuh, Obsessing over a pair of Pink Converse that she couldn't afford, As I was making my way over to buy a Millie's Cookies I seen the most gorgeous person ever, He was older then me, Much older, I recongised him from school, I think he name was Andy or Andrew. I stopped at Millie's cookies and bought a Marsh-mellow and brownie Ice Cream and 2 cookies, One for me and one for Amy.

I was making my way over to the benches where Andy was sitting and I looked down to check my phone, there was a text from Millie, Waiting outside, I see you over a Millie's Cookies, Andy opposite me xxx I texted her back, Don't worry I bought you a cookie, Can't see you yet let me turn the corner, Ha, I know I can see him, Babbeee xxx I seen Millie, It was just coincidental that the place had the same name as her, She asked the manager for a discount because her name was Millie but he said no, So we decided to try Claire's like my name. They wanted proof, I didn't have credit cards so there was no proof there and we had to pay full price.

I handed Millie the bag of cookies, "One Only! One for me and one for you." As we were walking towards the Meteor phone Shop, I was going to throw my Ice-Cream in the bin, I had loads left, "I'll take it." I heard a voice behinde me, I jumped in fright and spilled my Ice-Cream all over their Dark blue t-shirt, I didn't know what to say, I was speechless, He was gorgeous but I felt terrible "I'm so Sorry, Let me buy you a new t-shirt" I didn't really know what I was saying, I was memorized by his eyes, Big, Green, Beautiful. "No, Its fine, I'll get one myself" I couldn't let him do that I knew he wasn't Irish. "Your not Irish, Were you from, And I Insist, Let me buy you the T-shirt" I was going to miss my Ice-Skating session, "I'm from England, Cheshire and are you sure?" He didn't seem to sure that I had enough money. "I got 100euro on me at them moment, Of course I do and I was there before" I wasn't really but I just said it so he might like me.

"You like JD Sports? I can get your T-shirt there" I was hoping he would say yes my cousin worked there and I could get discounts easily, "Yeah course it will" I sighed, Relieved, "comon" I ran towards Andy, He was just starting at me. "Im Harry by the way" "Rightio, I'm Claire nice to meet you, Im kind of in a rush, I have a Ice-Skating session in about half a hour" When I say it that way it sounds like nothing, "Ohh right" Andy stopped me in my track, Outside Clarkes, I seen him laughing at me before I pushed him out of my way and started to walk, When we got to JD's Harry had a T-shirt picked out after 2 minutes. "How much?" I asked Just so that I could afford a t-shirt for myself, "20 Quid" Sounding Unsure, "throw it in, I'll go pay, just go to the toilets and change" I walked up to the counter, She scanned it and I paied. "here ya go, Hey, do you want to come Ice-Skating with us? I booked 3 tickets and my other friend Amy never came, You can have her ticket" He hesitated for a moment, "I'll ring my mum and tell her, Thanks" Harry went to the toilets and changed, We walked over to the Ice-skating sign up, I just had to give them my phone number and then we had the tickets.

We walked to the ice-rink, Put our Ice-Skates on and went onto the Ice.

"Can you even skate" I asked Harry was we walked over to the rink, "Kinda" He replied unsure. "Can you," He laughed when I put my hands out, "Hell yeah, Millie and I come here every year, Don't we buud" I laughed at how ridiclous I sounded. "Oh Damn yeeah" We got onto the rink and linked arms, Harry fell about 6 times, Millie and I went off and left him and started racing around the place, Almost spinning Harry around.

When we finished ice-skating I had to go, "WAIT!" I heard a voice calling me, "Heres my number, Text me" I blushed, I couldn't believe it, I entered his number into my phone, I seen him calling someone, Probably his mum. I turned around and smiled back at him.

I was awoken by a loud bang, "Good Morning lovely" I heard Harry say, "Hello"I said rubbing my eyes,

It was a dream, I yawned as I got up, "What time is it?" Harry sat on the side of my bed and handed me a box, "Be mine" I smiled, A big, cheesey grin, Hmmmm. What do you mean by be mine" I laughed, "Its a promise ring, Take it, I love you" I blushed, "I can't, I don't want to be yours" I joked, He made a sad face, "Im joking" He grinned, A even cheesier grin then mine "here, Love you" I said handing him a box, Its a present for being so brave every week and getting up on stage with you best mates and staying with me through good and bad.

He ripped open the wrapping paper, I had to wrap it or it would give it all away, "A new phone, Infact a BlackBerry! you didn't have to. I love you so much," took off the back and put the sim card in, Then placed the battery in, put the back onto it, He smiled when he seen the writing on it, Love you hunn xx Claire :) He jumped into my arms and hugged me, Thank you soo much! I smiled, "We going to Doncaster today?" I knew he was going to say Yes, "not going to tell you till you open my present" He handed me the box again, I opened it, Inside it was a Silver Diamond ring, It was beautiful, "Turn it over" I turned it over and on the inside on the back It said Claire 3 Harry forever xxx I smiled Thank you so much Harry, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, Are we going to Doncaster?" I smiled at him, he look suspicious, How you know? He loook at me oddly, "I know things and are we?" I laughed at his facial expression, "OfCourse we are, Then tomorrow we are going to Wolverhampton the Bradford and then Ireland" I jittered excitily. I love Louis' little sister, Charlotte but everyone called her Lottie.

We all got dressed and ready to head to Doncaster, It was 10:30am when we left.

We were all hyper about seeing Louis' mum and dad sister and friends, Lottie, Felicite, Daisy and Pheobe were his sisters, They were lovely and the complete oppisite to Louis, They were calm and not half as crazy as he was, Today Louis decided to wear his red check snow boots with a Onesie. Liam wearing a Black t-shirt, blue jeans and army boots, Zayn was wearing a pair of black jeans army boots and a hoodie, Niall was wearing a jumper, Jeans and a pair of hi-tops Harry was wearing his Brown jeans, Purple Supras and his Jack Wills hoodie I was wearing red skirt, Harry's Army boots purple cardigan and white t-shirt and Hannah was wearing a lovely grey skirt, to her knees, UGG's, Leggings a black cardigan with a grey t-shirt. Hannah and Louis were perfect together, Both of them having a good sense of humor.

It took 2 hours to get there because we stopped for food and there was Ice on the road so we had to drive slowly. It was 12:30pm when we arrived and Lottie was estatic about seeing her brother again, Daisy and Pheobe the same, Felicite was out at a friends house so she didn't know we were over, at 4pm We went over to Felicite's friends house to pick her up, Lottie, Daisy, Pheobe, Louis Hannah Harry and me. Daisy and Phoeobe clinging onto Louis, scared for their life in the dark and shaking. I was laughing at them Lottie and Hannah were in a deep converstation.

Suddenly we seen a car pulling up and 2 people jumping out and running towards us. It looked like they had a gun

We seen they did have a gun, The car was black with blacked-out windows.

They tried to grab Daisy and Pheobe, I ran up to them and grabbed Daisy's hand while Harry grabbed Pheobe's hand and Hannah had Lottie, Louis, walking up to them slowly.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" one shouted. I put my hand into my hoodie and pressed speed Dial #2, Liam's number.

Louis took another step towards them and we heard a bang, We all screamed, He fell to the ground as the 2 masked men jumped into their car and ran away, Before they left I took their car reg number.

Liam listening on the other side still, "LOUIS!" We all screamed, I grabbed my phone "Liam Liam, It's been Louis, He's been shot!"

I stood back with Lottie, Daisy and Pheobe, All of us were screaming and crying, Hannah lying on the ground grabbing Louis, "HARRY, Get Hannah to come here, I know what to do!" I heard Harry telling Hannah to come over. She got up and slowly walked over to me, "Hannah, Stay here with the girls, I know what to do, Louis will be fine, I promise you" I was wiping my tears away as I walked slowly over to Louis, Taking off my cardigan and wrapping it around his leg, "No exit woond, He needs a ambulance and fast, Hannah, here's my phone, call 999, Ask for an ambulance and tell them where we are" Harry grabbed my arm, "How do you know all this?" "Harry" I said firmly, "My dad got shot when I was younger, and when I called the ambulance I went with him, and I heard that, I understood what they were saying after I asked him when he was better, Now back to Louis" He was lying on the ground, Crying in pain, Hannah Come here again, I need you, Lottie Pheobe, Daisy, Ring Liam for me tell them to come over, We need more people and fast!" Lottie took my phone and rang Liam, I heard he screaming into the phone "GET OVER HERE NOW! We need more people"

"Okay so Hannah what I want you to go it sit back on you heels and pick up Louis' head and place it on you lap, Take his hand and tell him everything will be okay. Can you do that." I said strongly, "Harry, I need you to go over to Lottie Pheobe and Daisy to see if their okay, Just talk to them, Do anything" They all did what I asked and within minutes an ambulance arrived, Liam Zayn and Niall arrived just before. Louis was picked up and put onto a stretcher and into the ambulance, "Hannah, Lottie and Harry go with him, We'll meet you in the hospital in about a half hour, We need to ask talk to Claire Daisy and Pheobe" Mark sounded sad, I knew how he felt, I re-assured him that everything would be okay, I've been through it all before and I promised him Louis will be fine in a years time.

Claire Daisy, Pheobe, Sit please, I heard Johannah, She sounded concerned, Liam, Niall and Zayn were getting a taxi to the hospital, I was crying and Daisy and Pheobe cuddled into Johannah and me we sat together on their couch. "Claire, Please explaine to me what happened to Louis." She sobbed in her words "Okay, Well as you know we were walking up to collect Pheobe, And we were at the green around the corner from her house and 2 guys pulled up in a black 4 by 4 ran out, We seen a gun, Louis being brave took a couple steps towards them, They went to grab Daisy and Pheobe, I grabbed Daisy, Harry grabbed Pheobe and Hannah grabbed Lottie before the could. They pulled out a gun and said, Don't move or I'll shoot, I grabbed Daisy and pushed her face into my side, Hannah hugging Lottie and Harry piccking up Pheobe and facing her backwards, Louis I don't think believed it was a gun, Took a step towards them and they shot him." I gasped for a breath tears flooding down our faces, "I stood back, Harry put Pheobe down and I grabbed Lottie's hand and we sat on the ground the 3 of us, hugging until I called Harry to get Hannah back, I knew what to do, He was shot in the leg, The bullet hasn't left his leg, Is lodged in there somewhere. Johannah we need to get to the hospital now" I took the Car reg, It was hard but I got it, Here, I'll text it to you."

I texted Johannah the car reg and she rang her friend to come over and mind Daisy and Pheobe, She asked Katie's mum, Bernie could Felictie stay the night and that Louis was shot and not to tell her.

We grabbed our coats and went into the car, I sat in the Back Mark drove and Johannah in the passanger seat. I was shaking, It kept replaying in my head. It took us 15 minutes to get to the hospital and when we arrived we explained who we were, I lied and said I was Louis' sister, The nurse told us he was in room 283 We ran, Looking for his room It was at the end of a long corridor, We stopped for a moment and prepared ourselves for the worst, We all took deep breaths and looked in the window, Louis lying there, Still, motionless, Johannahstarted to cry, He's gone. Johannah, Look, hes not, His heart is stable, Look at the monitor. She sighed a relieve sigh, I tapped on the door, and walked in, "How is he?" I asked sadly, "Thanks to you he's stable, He should be back soon, although he might be in a wheelchair for a few months, 6 at-least" I let out a sigh, "Thank god he's alright." Just then a nurse walked in, I shook her hand, We asked her would he be Okay to go to Ireland in 2 weeks, We had to put it off a while and she said he mightn't be, We could always put it off longer though. "Back in a minute, I need the toilet,"I walked out and took my phone out of my pocket, I rang my mum, "Hey, Mum its me, I'm not able to come home next week" "Claire, What happened" she sounded worried, "Mum mum calm down please, Your going to make me cry, Its Louis," I let out a sob, "he's been shot," I heard screams down the phone, I knew how much she loved The lads, We are after all a big One Direction Family, One gets hurt, We all do, "Mum i better go, I'll ring you later Okay. Bye "

I gathered myself together and walked in, My eyes were red and blotchy, my nose red and sore looking, I looked awful, My mascara running, I had a tissue to take it off and I was, "Harry" I whispered, "Is he Concious?" Harry looked at me, "He's knocked out, They are bringing him to theather in about 10 minutes, they are going to try remove the bullet, Its lodged into his knee cap. If the can't get it out they are going to have to leave it and he'll have to stay longer" I let out a sob and just as I did Lottie walked in, I got up and held her hand and hugged her, I whispered into her ear, "Your so brave, Being able to cope with all this, Your just wonderful, When Louis is better and Im over again we'll go shopping, Me you and Hannah." She smiled at me and pulled me back down "Claire, You really saved him, I seen your cardigan in the shop one day, It cost £100. Thats so nice of you" I replied back with "Sale dearie, Come outside I'll talk to you then." "Guys I'm just going outside to talk to Lottie for a min.

"Oh Lottie, I can't take it anymore, Everyone keeps calling me a hero, When its not me, It really Louis, He persisted, His heart kept beating." I broke down, Sliding slowly onto the floor and Lottie joining me soon after, "But Claire, You stopped him from loosing too much blood, You saved him, You pushed him to keep his heart beating" the two of us sobbed as we looked at the time, it was 10pm, The time had flew by, I must have been in yours for alot longer then I thought. "Wheres Daisy and Pheobe?" She asked looking worried, "Don't worry hun Your mum's friend is minding them." "Claire, Can I tell you somthing?" She sobbed as she said it, "Sure What is it dear?" "I Love you, Not like a best mate love, Like sister love, I can trust you with everything, I can tell you anything and I respect you for that"

The nurse walked by us, "Are you with Louis Tomlinson", She asked, "Yes", We replied worried,

"Please come in We need to talk to you"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 8:

Good or Bad?

Lottie and I got up slowly, Hesitating at first, We put our hands together and walked in,

"Guys, The nurse it here, She wants to talk to us." I looked over at Liam and Zayn, Both of them asleep, Niall was awake now and sitting on the bottom on Louis' bed, Louis feet just about touched the bottom of the bed, Niall sitting by the side, the room we had was big enough to fit 4 16 to 18 year olds, Lottie, Mark, Johannah Hannah the nurse, Louis and me.

"Okay, So we have good news and bad news, What would you like to hear first?" The nurse asked us, We agreed on the bad news first, She told us that Louis won't be able to walk again for about 8 to 12 months, That means he won't be able to come to Ireland, the good news was that he should be fine and nothing too life threathing.

Just as the nurse walked out his machine started to beep, We all sobbed, This is it, Could he be gone. I was running it all through my head not able to cope with this all over again, This is what happened to my dad, His heart stopped beating, I ran up to him, Kissed his still, Pale body and started giving him CPR, I interlocked my fingers together, Palms facing down, and pushed onto his heart, I was just 6 years old, I watched alot of doctors and nurses programmes and as soon as the doctor came in his heart rate was stable. I snapped back into reality and Louis was still there the monitor for his heart was just a line, I did what I did to my dad, Kissed him on his cheek, His body pale, he was wrapped up in a hospital gown, I interlocked my fingers together, Palms facing down and Pushed onto his heart I was at least 2 minutes doing this and the doctors came rushing in, They had their shockers ready. His heart was stable before they could do anything.

Hannah jumped up to me and hugged me again, "Your a real hero Claire, I really do owe you" I blushed as the doctor that was looking after Louis called me outside to talk to him. I went out and spoke with him, "How old are you?" he asked me first, "I'm 16" I replied nervously, "Did you have any medical training?" He asked me, "Nope, I was going to study Medicine and nursing in UNI but then Harry entered the X-Factor and so far I've been Living in England since. In Ireland we don't finish school till we're 18 and then we go to college and study whatever we want.

"Okay, Might i say have you done any of this before?" It all came rushing back to me, "Yes, My dad was shot when we were out walking my dog, I was 6 and a masked man came over to us and grabbed me,My dad shoted to let go of me and my dad got shot in the shoulder, I took off my hoodie and did what my instincts told me, Wrapped it around his shoulder, I took his phone and rang the ambulance. The person that shot him ran away after He shot my dad and I screamed and hit in in the nuts. My dad's heart stopped beating at 10pm, I kissed him on the cheek and gave him CPR, With my hands like i did to Louis." I started to cry

Long sobs, Tears running down my eyes. "okay, I see this hurts you so I'm let you go back to your family." I sobbed as I walked in, Lottie came up to me and hugged me, "You saved him again! I can't thank you enough" "Lottie, Lottie, That shopping trip might be posponed for a little while longer" I laughed at he failure to do a sad face.

We were just about to leave, Hannah and Johannah were staying the night, and we all went over to Louis to say our little goodbyes when his eyes opened, "Wait, Look his eyes are opening" Said Lottie excitedly, Harry rushed over in disbelief, Niall Liam and Zayn soon following,

"Where am I"He looked confused,

"Mam, Can we stay a little longer" Lottie begged as Mark was leading us out, Allowing Johannah and Hannah have some time alone with Louis, We knew Lottie loved Louis as much as all of us did. Harry and I waited outside for a while and started talking about what would have happened if he was alone.

I got sick and tired of everyone calling me a "Hero" when it really was Louis for being brave to try stand up to the men.

We looked to the right to see two police-men walking up to us, "Claire and Harry Styles?" The took off their hats and went to shake our hand we put our hand out and shook them. We popped our heads around the door to tell them that the police were here, The whole room went silent for a moment, Eye starting worried into mine and Harry's.

"We would like to speak to everyone that witnessed the shooting, Louis, We'll talk when your better" I went to open my mouth and quickly shut it as another man spoke again

"Is Hannah Walker here?" I then noticed tears starting to come down her face, I had to say it "I'll go, Hannah is Louis' girlfriend and since he's just woken up do you mind if I go first" They led me into a dark room. The walls were black, there was a desk and a light on it, There was also 2 chairs and a security guard, Blocking the door.

"Sit, Please" I sat down cautiously, Shaking. I had to be careful or the would think it was me that shot him.

"Name please" One bellowed down, Turning on the light, "Claire Smith" I replied, rather shaken by one mans fierceness, "Age" he bellowed again "16" I replied scared, I had no reason to, I started to calm down. "How do you know Louis Tomlinson" He asked, His voice calmer, I could just about make out his body shape, His shoulder were huge, The size of a rugby player, He wore a black jacket and black jeans, He had a tuft of hair on the back of his head, Black hair from what I could make out, "Hannah Walker his Girlfriend is my friend and Harry Styles, My boyfriend is his best friend" I took a deep breath and breathing out slowly I felt tears coming down my face. "Can you please explain to me what happened when Louis Tomlinson got shot and please can you use full names for everyone that was with you" I closed my eyes, "Okay," I sighed, This would be a while. "We were walking up the road to pick up Louis' Little sister, Felicite Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Hannah Walker, Louis, Pheobe,Daisy and Charlotte Tomlinson Louis' Sisters.

We got to a green and as we were crossing the green a black 4 by 4 pulled up and 2 men hopped out, both wearing black balaclavas. We seen had a gun, The car had blacked-out windows. They tried to grab Daisy and Pheobe, I ran up grabbed Daisy Tomlinson's hand while Harry Styles grabbed Pheobe Tomlinson's hand and Hannah Walker had Charlotte Tomlinson's, Louis Tomlinson walked up to them. One shouted Don't move or I'll shoot!" . I put my hand into my hoodie and pressed speed Dial Number 2, Liam Payne's Number Louis Tomlinson took another step towards them and we heard a bang, I remember all of us screaming and he fell to the ground, the 2 men jumped into their car and drove away. "

I opened my eyes, I looked at the man questioning me, My vision blured. "Okay, I understand this is hard. Did you get anything off them, Video evidence, Car reg number Pictures, Anything will do" He sounded interested, "Yes" I closed my eyes again "I got their Car Reg number Its on my phone, I took a picture and saved it and I also wrote a text to myself using it." I handed him my phone. Showing the picture. He put his glasses on and looked at it carefully. "Can I see the text please" He handed me back my phone, Shaking I opened my messages and went into saved messages, "Here" I handed him the phone as he jotted down the Car Reg. "Thank You, I think we can get the people as there was no robbery of that car recently" I sighed a relieved sigh. "You may leave now" The police officer sounded grateful. I thanked him and he led me out. I was making my way back to the room when I got a text. From my mum,

Claire, Are you okay, I seen it on the news, Hows Louis?

Tears started streaming down my face, I missed my mum so much now.

Mum, Im fine, Just shaken. Seen it all happen, Louis is awake now, His heart stopped beating for about a minute but he pulled through, He's a real Hero :) Miss you so much.

I wiped away my tears and walked into the room, "Guys, Its alright, I gave them the car reg and they're tracking them down" Everyone sighed. "But, It is on the news and stuff."

Harry groaned, "Imagine all the explaining after this" We all groaned

By 2am we all left and let Louis sleep

When we all got home we sat down for a while and discussed what had happened.  
By 3:45am everyone was asleep on the couch but me, I slowly lifted Harry's head off my lap and Liam's head off my shoulder placing them both onto a pillow and slowly started to creep up-stairs to bed.  
I threw my hoodie onto the floor and put on a pyjama top and bottoms, They were warm and soft, Just off the radiator.  
I curled up into the bed and shivered, Letting out a loud yawn I closed my eyes slowly and nodded off into a deep sleep.

I woke that morning to my phone ringing, I checked the number, It was from Harry, I answered it. He sounded worried, Claire, Get up now! We need you, I could hear sobs in the back, I knew somthing bad had happened.  
I got up, Picked up my hoodie that I wore the previous day and threw on a pair of Harry's tracksuit bottoms and a pair of runners. I called a cab, I knew where they were.  
As I arrived at the hospital I asked for Louis Tomlinson, A nurse directed me to his new room, There I seen it, A black ribbon on the door, I knew what this ment.  
I stopped at the door and looked in, Frozen on the spot. I seen figures, From what I could make out it was Harry and Niall hugging, I didn't want to go in but I knew I had to go in sometime.  
I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I put out my hand and opened the door I looked at the bed, There he was a white figure with blue lips and his hair back from his head. He was lying there, Not moving, no motion of breathing. I opened my mouth to say somthing but all that came out was a loud scream followed by gushes of tears. I rubbed my eyes, Disbelief that Louis was gone.

"Please, Please, Please" I begged falling to the ground "This isn't true" I knew it was though, **Louis was dead.  
**I walked over to Hannah, She was in the corner pleading for him to be alive, we knew how bad it was for her. I put out my hand. She took it and I pulled her up off the ground, "Hannah, Hannah. Im so sorry" Hannah's hands stretched out and I grabbed her and hugged her, She was warm, I knew she stayed the night, I never heard her coming in during the night. I wasn't letting go of her anytime soon, I knew she needed someone and I was going to be there for her.  
We all sat down, Kneeling by Louis' bed, Hannah took his hand and I took Hannah's other hand, Harry took mine and we all made a little circle around the bed, Johannah holding Louis' other hand. We prayed for Louis to be in a safer happier place. 

I rubbed my eyes, As we stood up Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall and I walked out to get somthing to eat for everyone. We went downstairs leaving Mark, Johannah and Hannah alone together for some time.  
I walked over to a counter and ordered soup and a cup of tea. The lady there noticed I was crying, someone Injured? She asked, I was shaking "Dead" I replied She went white "Oh, Im so Sorry. Were they sick?" I knew she cared, "No" I replied sheepishly "He was shot in the leg last night, Died about a hour ago" I wiped away the tears. "Here" She said calmly handing me a tissue. This mustn't be her first time to have this. "Thank You" I said gratefully.  
I walked away and sat down waiting for my soup, Niall ordered the same, Harry got some Sausage rolls and Liam and Zayn got a Irish Breakfast, Rashers, Sausages, Black Pudding Egg and toast, To share. I knew they liked that.  
Our food arrived and we all ate, Slowly, In slience till it was broken by a fan running over to us, Screaming, "Can I have your autograph" She said Excitedly. The lady I was talking to looked over and came out, Realising it was Louis. "Go away, Leave them to eat alone!" She bellowed. "Thank You" I replied quietly, I knew now that she really did care. She walked away. I knew Harry wanted to talk to her and thank her, So I cought her attention and jestured her to sit by us.  
She took off her apron and walked towards us, Harry stood up letting her sit in his seat and pullled over another seat for himself.  
We explained everything to her, We trusted her. 

She told us that she knew Louis' mother from school and that they were still friends but drifting away slowly. We told her that we would get Louis' mum to ring her someday soon.

I heard a bang and I opened my eyes, I looked at the time, It was 7am.  
I rubbed my eyes hard and seen Harry at the end of the bed sitting there,  
"are you okay?" He sound concerned "Yeah, Just a bad dream" I replied tired but happy. "go back to sleep, Im just going to get some things at the shops" He said "All the lads are downstairs cooking, I don't think they're too sad about some stuff" I laughed at the thought of Zayn and Niall cooking and remembered watching the sainsburys video of Louis and his "cooking skills"  
I got out of bed and made my way down stairs


	5. Chapter 5

As I walked down the stairs I felt a tug on my arm, It was Lottie.  
Tears streaming down her face I knew she was upset about Louis "Lottie,Calm down" I said softly as I stopped walking down and sat on one of the steps."What's wrong" I asked as she was joining me on a step.  
"Its not right Claire" she replied "Lottie,Whats not right?" "Everything, Louis got shot and none of us hesitated to stop them" "But Lottie, We couldn't stop him being shot, and I know, Everything has been going mad for the past few weeks, Just imagine in 3weeks Louis will be home and ready to serve once again" Tears starting to come down my face again.  
Just as Lottie was about to reply and my phone rang "one second" I told Lottie as I put my finger up "Claire, Put me on speaker and bring all the lads over here" I knew the fimilar voice, It was Hannah "Zayn, Niall, Harry, Liam Come here NOW!" I shouted so that the whole house could her me. It felt different not saying Louis' name It would always be Louis calm down or Louis come here and shut up.  
All the lads came in and I put Hannah on loudspeaker "Guys, Louis, Hes walking at the moment and they said he should be home by next week, just enough time for the cuts and holes to start healing, The bullet only entered the side of his leg, Not getting at his bone" We all started to smile, I took Lottie's hand, "Hannah, When is visiting hours? I know Lottie wants to see him" I asked "Claire, Visiting hours is on from 12 to 2pm, but Lottie can come in when ever, Just make sure she says she's his sister and she will be grand" Lottie let out the biggest smile I've ever seen, I knew she was okay.

We all headed down-stairs and into the kitchen, There was pancakes with chocolate spread on them, Pancakes with Lemon on them and Pancakes with maple syrup on them, But everyone single one was broken or burnt.  
I took the pan as Zayn was about to make another one, "Zayn pan please, You idots did you ever hear to put oil on the pan" We all laughed "Claire, Where's Harry off to?" asked Liam  
"Don't worry Liam, Harry is only going to the shop to get some food" I replied re-assuring Liam, I knew he was worried about Harry since Him and Louis were like brothers.  
Niall came up to me and asked could he speak to me privately. The lads went silent, "Sure Niall" I replied, Cheerfully I knew it was about going home or Louis' suprise party.  
Niall followed me up to the spare room, There was an X-Box, A play-station 3 and a huge flat screen television on the wall.  
"Claire, Are you going home next week?" Niall seemed different, He was pale almost like a ghost "Im not sure yet Niall, I might wait another week, We haven't booked the flights yet" I replied "Niall, Do you feel okay?" Just as I said that Niall collapsed, "ZAYN,LIAM! come up quick" I rushed to the top of the stairs Panicking "Niall collasped" Zayn and Liam rushed up the stairs, I didn't know what to do, We brought Niall downstairs and lay him onto the couche,We called his dad, "Hello, Is this Bobby?" I asked down the phone, "Yes, It is" The voice replied, "Hey,Niall collasped does he have any allergies or anything?" I asked "Yep, Niall has an alergy to nuts" Replied he dad.  
"Zayn, Liam did Niall eat the chocolate spread?" I looked at them worried "bobby" Said Liam grabbing the phone "is he badly allergic to them?" Liam asked, "No, Course he's not" We all sighed, "If he collaspes there is a needle in his bag, front pocket, its to open out his lungs and let him breath, He will wake up maybe half an hour after then" I ran up-stairs and opened Niall's bag his bag was full with wrapperes to sweets and bags of Harribos. I laughed, I threw the wrappers out of my bag and kept looking in the front pocket, I seen the needle. I ran all the way back down-stairs and handed it to Liam, Liam knew what to do, He took of the cover on the needle, flicked it to make sure no air bubbles were in it and stuck it into his arm, Within minutes we seen Niall's eyes opening, He gasped for a breath, "Oh thank god" We all sighed.  
"Lottie go with Harry?" Asked Liam, "Yeah" I replied "Just don't let her know, She'll be worried" I replied "Sure thing" Replied Liam and Zayn,  
"Now" I said clapping my hands together "Niall you stay there and rest, If Harry walks in your not feeling the best, Okay" I said, "Yep" Replied Niall "Zayn, Liam. To the kitchen, We are going to make the best breakfast for Hannah, Mark, Johannah, Harry, Niall Lottie, Fizz, Daisy, Pheobe me and ye two" "OKAY" shouted Liam and Zayn "Remember to make some for Louis though" Added Niall. "Indeed we will" I laughed.  
We marched off to the kitchen leaving Niall to himself  
"How about we make a 'Irish Fry" I suggested "Yuum," I heard Niall shouting in, "YES"  
"Irish fry it is then" I rang Harry and asked him to get Eggs, Sugar, Tea bags, Sausages, Rashers, Milk and some bread for toast.  
I put on the last 3 slices of toast, and waited for Harry to come back, hopefully he will have enough bags.

Ten minutes later Harry walked in, "you got food" I asked "yeah" He replied handing me 3 sainsburys bags of food.  
I took out the stuff and Lottie showed me where to put them, "Lottie, Put the sausages on will you please" Lottie threw 2 packets of Sausages into the oven, I put 2 packets of rashers onto a pan and let them cook "Scrambled egg, Fried egg or Boiled egg" I shouted into the sitting room, "Scrambled please" They all chouroused "Scrambled it is" I knew that after a while they would all give up and leave me to cook, Lottie and I were left cooking the food.  
It took 10 minutes for everything to cook and I rang Mark and told him to bring everyone home, Leave Louis alone for a while.  
Everyone piled into the house 13 of us, Mark went to pick up Fizz on the way home.  
I set the table and laied out all the food into bowls, Everyone got stuck in and munched.  
I broke the silence "Not the same without Louis is it?" We all stopped eating and said a little prayer, I felt my phone viberating in my pocket but I just ignored it, I wanted to be with my One Direction Family. I knew it was someone I didn't know, My phone would ring if I had the number saved, "Claire, Your phone is ringing" Pointed out Daisy, "I know, Its just the magazine people, I'll let it ring out." we all finished eating and Lottie and I sat down with Mark, Johannah, Daisy, Fizz and Pheobe making Niall, Harry and Liam clean up.  
They hated it, I knew they did.  
When we all finished I went up and had a shower, Harry already had one, Liam and Zayn didn't need one, There was a que for the shower so I had to make it quick. Hannah went in after me, Mark followed and Johannah last. Fizz, Daisy and Pheobe were fine, They all had a shower last night.  
We all got out and made our way back to the hospital, We went in and there we seen it, Louis leg was in a cast, It looked like he had a broken leg but we knew the cast was to prevent dirt and infections getting in, He was on crutches and was able to leave tomorrow, We all were overjoyed, The nurses had to monotor him for one more night and he will be allowed to go, I asked would he be able to travel and the nurse said he would as soon as hes out of the hospital but he must have atleast 3 days rest.  
Niall ran over to me and hugged me, "plans are on way" he wispered into my ear, Niall was my closest friend other then Harry, We had so much in common, We were both Irish was one.

*************

We all headed home back to Louis' house, Niall and I booked 8 tickets to Ireland, Landing in Dublin Airport, and return tickets 2 weeks later, Niall and I stayed up for ages planning it, We had worked out that My mum and dad would pick us up, Bring us to my house. Millie and my cousin Sarah would be over, We would stay there for 3 days and then head to Niall's place, I will go back after the first week and stay with my mum and dad for another few days to visit my grand-parents and then we would meet up in Dublin airport and head back to England.

We left it at that, I hugged Niall and made my way up to bed, the bed was warm from Harry, I threw on a pair of pyjamas and got in beside Harry, I curled up into his warm body, his soothing breath, I wrapped my arm around his stomach and closed my eyes.  
I couldn't wait to see my mum and dad again 

I woke up to Harry's calm voice, he was speaking to someone.  
I gush of excitment filled Louis was coming home today, I opened my eyes are rubbed them, "Shush, shes awake" i heard Harry's voice, "Good morning" I said sleepily "Claire, More like Good Afternoon" I heard a voice, It was Louis, "LOUIS!" I jumped out of the bed and ran over to him and hugged him, "How are you feeling?" I asked "Tired,Sore,Bored" He replied I laughed, "Your hands sore yet?" I asked him "Very," he replied, "I know exactly what to put onto them!" "Let me go to the shop and buy them, Im sure they will sell it" I said chirpily.  
"I'll be back in a half hour" I replied I threw on a pair of jeans, and t-shirt and a jacket, I decided not to wear make-up just yet, I grabbed my purse and left.  
I returned back with a meter of Pipe covering, for frozen pipes, I put them onto the crutches and I had tape for Hurling sticks in my bag, I always carry them with me, Just in case. Hurling was a Irish sport.  
I wrapped the tape around the pipe covering and got other tape and put it at the end, "Hows that feel?" I asked Louis.  
I knew it would help him  
We went downstairs and realaxed for the day.

***************

Harry and I decided to go out for a walk, The sun beamed into our eyes as it was setting, "Claire, Get your camera" He told me. I walked inside grabbed my camera, and sun-glasses, It was a canon, Old style digital camera, Harry bought it for me for my birthday 2 months ago and sent it over to his house, I looked at the side and it had _Claire 3 Harry 4ever (: Capture the memories _engraved into it, I always looked at it when I missed him.  
I took it out, threw the strap around my neck and put on a pair of Harry's ray bans and took a pair for Harry. I handed them to him as we walked out, It was freezing. I shivered as he put his arm around me. We walked along the road and to the park that Louis was shot near, The memory of it all almost killed me, We walked by the spot he was hit and there was dried blood on the pavement from us trying to get him to the ambulance.  
I turned my head away and tried to forget about it. Harry pulled me towards him, and whispered "Don't worry, The rain will wash it away and soon enough you will forget about it"  
"I hope so" I whispered back. We seen a flash, It was lightening, I looked up at the sky. It was darkening, I took off the sun glasses and took a picture of the snow-filled sky, I got a warm feeling inside, I smiled at Harry, "I think we better go or we will be snowed on in a few minutes" I said whilst I interlocked fingers with Harry "Naaaah, I want snow all over me" He replied turning to face me.  
I walked towards him and our lips met, His lips were soft and warm. I turned my camera on and took a picture of it starting to snow and us kissing. When he pulled away I showed it to him, "New twitter profile picture" He said as I was about to talk "I think we should get it printed out and frame it." "Claire Smith!" He shouted at the top of his voice "You genius" He walked behind me putting his arm over my shoulder and grabbed him, We walked back, My snapping photos every few minutes When we go back to Louis' house we were soaked to our skin and freezing cold. We got in, I ran up-stairs into Harry's and mine room and took off all my clothes and threw on a pair of pyjamas off the radiator, the heat was absolutly gorgeous.  
I went back down looking at the photos we took, Showing Hannah and Louis, "Claire, Your amazing at taking pictures" Hannah said shocked at some of the pictures "Thanks" I blushed  
"WAIT, Go back to that one" Shouted Louis, I knew which one he ment, the picture of me and Harry kissing, I wasn't going to get embarrassed over this. "This one Lou?" I replied  
"Swissss Swoooh" louis remarked, I hit him on the arm. "Claire, You and Harry are amazing together" Said Hannah, "Awh, Hannah Thanks, You and Louis are amazing together too" Harry came down in his boxers only, "Claire, Lets see them pictures" I handed Harry the camera after showing Louis and Hannah the pictures.  
I slopped my self into the sofa, slouching, I put my feet on the foot rest and turned to face Louis and Hannah, Them two were perfect together, It was amazing how complete oppisites attract, Like magnets, South to North and North to South.


	6. Chapter 6

We headed towards the Airport, Sitting in the cab waiting to see the huge planes low in the sky. I looked up and pointed towards a small purple plane with Love Peace Sharing painted on the side, "Look!" Shouted Harry "Hippy plane!" Shouted Louis snapping the words before Harry could. Harry looked over at Louis and put the middle finger up to him "Oy!" Louis snapped "Don't do that" We all laughed.  
"Not even a hour out of the house and they're already fighting" I remarked smirking at Niall and Zayn, Both of them asleep, I checked my phone, 7:30am, I yawned and rubbed my eyes hard, the Cab stopped and we arrived at the airport. I woke Niall and Zayn up and we jumped out of the cab, approaching the hundreds of fans awating us, Screaming as we headed along the gaps, "Who told everyone we were coming!" I shouted trying to get my voice over, "Sorry" Said a voice behind me "I did" "Louis,Louis,Louis,If you weren't crippled I would have you killed" I chuckled as we walked in towards the airport.

We waited for our flight to arrive, We were leaving at 8:45am. "The wait is going to be long" Said Harry as he wrapped his hand around my waist. "Lets do some shopping" suggested Hannah who had only woken up now from her nice nights sleep "We shall" I replied, "I need to buy some presents for my brothes and cousins" I said as Louis and Harry decided to tag along, We lost Liam to McDonalds when we arrived, As for Niall and Zayn, They wandered off. Our bags in the plane and off we went.

Hannah and I decided to go to River Island to buy some things for my cousins, and Top Man for my brothers. I checked my watch 8:30am "Crap!" I shouted, "Hannah we're going to miss the flight!" I shouted as we skipped the que and paied for the stuff. We ran to the boarding area, There they all were, Asleep on each others shoulders. Hannah and I woke them up and ran to the plane.  
Screaming and Shouting as we ran, A air-hostess seen us and held the door open, "Thank you" we choroused, "Your welcome" She replied cheerfully.  
We grabbed out seats and headed to Ireland, I stuck my iPod on and listened to music on it, I was used to travelling to and from Ireland since I was 9. My brother lived in Birmingham so I visited with my family every few months, missing school sometimes to go visit.  
I looked down at my legs, Wrapped up in Harry's hoodie and the bags covering Hannah.  
It was a 45 minute flight and from what I was guessing we would stop in McDonalds to have food again.

The plane landed and we all got off, Safely. I turned on my phone, 7miss calls. Probably my mum ringing to see when we were landing.  
I rang her, Someone else picked up "Hello" I said into the phone "Hey Clairebear" The voice replied "Lauren, That you?" I questioned "Indeed it is my darling" she replied "Lauren, Put me on to my mum will you?" I asked, Lauren was my all time favourite cousin, I loved her to bits, she was one year yonger than but no-one knew that  
"Hey mum" i said into the phone "Claire!" she shouted, "Im just cleaning" "As usual mum I replied "we just landed in the air-port, Will we get a cab or do you want to pick us up?" I asked "Do you mind getting a cab, I pretty busy" she replied "okay"  
We gathered our stuff, I knew all the lads were sad that we weren't getting a mcdonalds, but I knew where the best McDonalds was.  
When we got out of the airport there was crowds of fan waiting there, For us I guess.  
Harry and Liam went along signing a few autographs on the left, Zayn went on the right and Niall and Louis came with us, Louis hopping along the way. We got to the cab and threw our stuff in, I said my address but I knew I would just hop out ask the cab driver to drop our bags off, I looked into the mirror, The fimilar face hit me "Killian?" I questioned "Remember me" I asked, "Claire, I was 3 years younger then you secondary" "Claire!" he shouted "Your the really stupid and hyper one aren't you" He asked, "Yep, I am" I replied  
We talked for the majority of the way back "Want to come to McDonalds with us" asked Niall, He seemed to like Killian now "sure he replied. We all bounded out of the 7 seater and made our way towards McDonalds, the lads put on Hats and Sunglasses so nobody would notice them, Even though it was the middle of Winter It was pretty warm out. There was melting pieces of snow everywhere, "Snowed here I bet" asking Killian "Terribly, maybe a foot or so" He replied We got our McDonalds and made our way back to my house, I showed Harry where I went to school and where I played football. He seemed facinated that such a small person like me played football, "Wait" I said, "Killian please turn into the Football club, Im going to Woop your asses" Killian started slagging me and I took none of it to heart, I knew Louis was up-set that he couldn't join in so Liam and Zayn joined Louis up in the club house watching out the windows at us messing around, It started raining since we came so we were all soaked.  
We decided to play Gaelic, An Irish type of football.  
Killian and Niall against me and Harry, Harry was in goals because that was the only part of Gaelic that was the same a soccer, Killian in goals on Niall's side, And we got away.  
First we did Tackle and defence, I had the ball and I had to go through Niall and score, And if Niall got the ball away from me I would have to run up and defend my goal.  
After a hour of running around and messing we finnally fell to the ground, Covering ourselves in the small stones on the all-weather pitch.  
I checked my phone 1pm, It felt like it was 4 or 5pm though, We decided to head back to mine. I called up to get the lads and I seen my dad in the bar with Louis and Liam chatting away. "Dad" I shouted running up to him and giving him a hug, We stayed and talked for another hour, It was darkening outside I said my goodbyes to my dad and left, He was off to work at 3 so I wouldn't see him till 9pm tonight.

My mum had been ringing me again, I just ignored her.  
"Hellllloooo" I shouted walking in the door, There was no answer. "Thank god the key works" I said Louis hopping into my front room and making himself comfortable. "Ahhhh" he said slouching into the brown leather seats, Pulling the trigger the bottom flung up and he put his legs up.  
My mum came running down the stairs "Claire" She shouted running towards me.  
"Hey mum" I said hugging her, Her body was warm, "comon guys, I think we better change, Hannah I've got spare pyjamas since you forgot yours".

I ran up-stairs and Harry walking slowly behind me I opened the bags and threw Harry a Clean t-shirt and track-suit bottoms, "Pass me your hoodie" I said he threw the hoodie over to me and I stuck it onto the radiator. I opened the bedroom door where Hannah and Louis would be sleeping, Louis was able to get up stairs easily enough, He's able to walk on his leg, He'll be fine I thought to myself  
I threw off my clothes and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
We all sat down around my kitchen table to talk, Louis came in hopping along cheerfully with a suspicious smile on his face, "Louis What did you do?" I questioned, "I just" He paused for a moment "Beat your brother at Black Ops" He said, with a loud laugh. "Haha, You can't beat Aaron, He's a black Ops master" I replied "Well, I just did" Said Louis smartly "He's a clear looser" Shouted Harry "Comon, Want to go for a walk? I know the best green, since the rain has gone and its drying up out, I can show ye around" I asked "I'll come" Choroused Lauren and Hannah "I'll come" Said Harry "Liam, Louis Niall Zayn, Want to come?" "Nah" they all replied, "I want to see your master brother at black ops" added Liam.  
I grabbed my camera and went out the door and off we went.

Hannah and Laurenwere getting along really well, Sarah knew her way around here like it was her own house. I knew once Sarah got to know Liam she would love him.  
Liam seemed to be showing some interest in her, He wouldn't stop looking at her since we arrived at mine.

We walked up to my old school, School was on so we decided to go and for me to see all my walked up to the front-office and asked where class 23B was, Everyone was in PE, I turned around and seen them all. I ran up to the PE halls door and knocked on the glass My PE teacher she was the nicest and best PE teacher in the school. I walked in and everyone ran up to me. My best friend Ciara said she seen someone she liked, Ofcourse I knew exactly what she ment. I missed all my friends in Ireland, I've only known some of them for 3 years, but there was always one friend that stood out, Andy, he was my next door neighbour, My first friend, I've known him for 13 and when I moved to England he said he never forgot me. I was 13 when I moved to England, Then when I was 15 I knew Harry and I was with him I moved back to Ireland but every time I had time off school I would go over and see him, I would stay with my cousin Sarah. I was a the same age as Harry, so when Harry auditioned I was 16 and Living in Ireland but It was on the same day as Sarah's confirmation so I was in England at the time.

I started talking to everyone, It was so nice to see how much some people changed in a couple of months. I asked my PE teacher could I join in and so we all did, Hannah, Lauren and Harry from what I was guessing everyone loved today because they did PE with Harry Styles.  
The fitness test was on so I could prove to Harry how fit I actually was, I lined up with Hannah, Lauren and Harry and the buzzer went for round one, We jogged slowly and easily, 3 laps, Round 2 started, The pace was picking up, Hannah stopped for a moment and sneezed but quickly joined back in, I looked around the hall while I was running, The same old ugly look to it, A football goal at each side, The green ground marked out with Basket-ball court marking, the white dirty walls and the old ripped basket-ball nets over the goals.  
I shouted over to my teacher what round is it? Gasping for breath I pushed myself, Looking to my side the only ones left now, Harry and I. "This'll be good" Shouted a voice, I wasn't sure who it was but the voice was fimilar. I stopped running and gasped for a breath.  
Harry stopped "YES, I won" he shouted. A girl in my class called Michelle came running over to him, "I love you" she said, memorizied by his eyes.  
"Pack up everyone" shouted .  
I was about to leave when I remember the guy 2 years older than me and I was obsessed about when I first came. I needed to see him again, I walked to my lockers. He was in Area F, I decieded to wait for Andy and walk home with him and his friends, Just so I could see Darren again. I looked in the window where he was and I seen him, He light brown spiked hair, his back facing me. His teacher looked out the window, She was a new teacher and I walked away quickly, interlocking fingers with Harry, I walked towards my old locker "No-one take it yet" I said loudly "Nah" Replied my old crush Jake, He always reminded me of Liam.  
The bell for last class went and everyone was leaving their classes, I walked over to Area F to see Darren, He seen us and a huge smile grew over his face, He stopped walking with his friends and walked over to Lauren, "Hey Darren" I said to him "Remember me?" I asked quickly "Perfectly" he replied, I've never heard his voice properly, not with all my friends around talking to him, His big brown eyes penetrating deep into mine, It felt like the moment when someone kisses you, Hannah broke the silence "Claire,Darren are you's alright?" She asked "Yup" Replied Darren "Claire, Lauren, Hannah, Harry are ye coming" Shouted a voice behind me, "Yeah, one sec Andy, Right Darren, I'll talk to you on facebook or somthing" "Bye" he said quietly "See you soon" Said Hannah We walked away quickly before anyone could notice Harry, But it was too late. There was girls in 1st year running towards him, Screaming. We ran for our lives towards the gate but we couldn't get out, there was already people blocking the gate. We decided to go through the front office but we couldn't, There was first years everywhere.  
We seen my PE teacher, Lauren ran up to her and asked for keys to the hall, We all threw our hoods up and ran through the hall and out the fire exit. We ran the way back to my house, When we got home Andy came into mine, Lauren and I grabbed 4 pint glasses and filled them up with coke, We gasped for a breath gulping down a mouthful.  
My mum came running down the stairs "Are ye okay, Ye seem tired" She asked looking at us oddly. "Yeah mam, We're grand, we just had to run out of the school and all the way home" I replied "But Claire, Thats a fifteen minute run" she said concerned "We're fit" replied Harry, "Harry, Your fit" added in Hannah  
We all headed into the front room and sat down, munching on pringles.  
"Dinner" I heard my mum shout, "Andy, Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked "Sure, If its not too much hassle" He replied

We all laughed and joked at the table, There was never an akward silence in a house with Louis, He always kept converstation, Almost like he was hiding somthing.  
My mum brought in the dessert and smiles stretching across all our faces, Profiter-rolls with chocolate sauce, "I've been saving these till the day you come home" Said my mum with a smile on her face, She knew how much I liked profiter-rolls.  
We each took 7 or 8. The cream tasted fresh and the chocolate on top was melted and soft, This was the defination of perfection.

After dinner we all decided to play need for speed, Hot pursuit. Aaron and Harry were the over all winners, Andy had to leave at half 9 and by then I was half asleep, by 10 o'clock we were all in bed, Hannah and Louis in the spare room, Harry and I in my bed and Liam and Niall in Aaron's room in the 2 spare beds there Zayn and Lauren camping out down-stairs.

I was woken by a loud bang, I knew instantly Harry was looking for somthing, I opened my eyes to find all his clothes scattered on the floor "Just making my mark dear" He whispered, I chuckled, "harry get back into bed, its half 7" I said grumpily "Claire, Your a little behind, Its half 11" He said jokingly,I hopped out of bed, and got dressed as fast as I could, Millie was coming over in a hour and I looked a mess, "Harry, Want to come with me to the shop?" I said quickly running in to brush my teeth, "What do you need to buy" He asked hesitantly, "Hair spray, Shampoo,conditioner um loads, I ran out of hair spray today" I ran down the stairs threw my shoes on and ran out the door "Crap, Forgot my purse" I mumbled to myself, I ran into the house grabbed my purse "Claire! wait i'll come" Harry shouted down the stairs barely ready, "Harry, You not even ready" I shouted up to him as I was backing towards the door.  
I hopped around and ran out the door, Jogging quickly towards tesco, I ran towards the Hair Care isle and Grabbed everything I needed and put them into the basket, Hair Spray, Hair Mousse, Shampoo and conditioner, I qued up to pay for the things, there was three people infront of me so I was quickly through and paied for my things.  
I ran back to the house, Plugged in my heated rollers. Put on some make-up and put the rollers in I ran down-stairs with a towel covering my hair and had somthing to eat I ran back up-stairs and took the rollers out, Putting in my hair spray I checked the mirror my long hair is now ringlet curls shoulder length with dark make-up on.  
I put on a pair of jeans and my dark red tunic. I took a pair of Zayn's military boots and threw them on. I ran up to the end of the road to catch the bus to meet Millie in Celbridge.  
I hoppped onto the bus and put my bag on the ground and dug my purse out to pay the fare, I popped the money into the box and waited for my ticket to come. I picked up my bag and went to sit down on the top of the double-decker bus.

I got off the bus outside Millie's estate and ran into her estate to meet her at the end, Her mum would drop us off at her house when she came back from work, I ran up to Millie and hugged her, "Sorry, I didn't bring the lads, They weren't even dressed" I said appologetic "Don't worry, Aaron willl keep the company" I added quickly "Ah" She shouted "The Black Ops disease" She chuckled, We seen a bus leading to my estate, "Comon, Lets get that bus" We ran for the bus and hopped on, Paied the fare and sat at the front seat on the top.  
I rang Harry to tell him to get dressed I heard screaming into the phone, "Harry!" I shouted "Turn off the stuff and tell the lads to go get dressed" but before I could finish the line was cut off. "I'll kill him if he isn't ready" I said to Millie.  
I felt a tap on my shoulder, "excuse me" said a strict voice, I shivered "Yes?" I turned around slowly "Are you stopping here, its on your ticket" Said the voice, "Oh, Thanks" I replied "Your welcome" I smiled at him.

Millie and I walked slowly towards my house I looked up and seen the red sky above us, "Looks like its going to snow" I said hesitatily.  
I checked my phone it was 1pm and it looked like it was 6pm. As the sky darkened Millie and I arrived at my house just as it snowed. "Niall, Liam, Louis, Zayn, Lauren, Hannah" I gasped for a breath "Aaron, Mum, Harry" I said finishing my sentence "Look outside" I shouted bellowing around the house, I heard footsteps banging around the house racing toward windows. Louis looked out the window beside me and frowned "What wrong Louis?" Asked Hannah quietly "I can't go out in the snow" He replied wipeing away the false tears "Awh, Louis" Replied Hannah, Frowning with him "I'll stay inside withh you" She said reaching over to kiss him on the cheek, As she did I seen Louis' eyes filling up with tears, he shivered, "Come on Louis, Over here" I said leading Louis to the arm chair. Hannah sat on the side of it, "Louis, Whats wrong?" she asked almost crying with him "I wish my sisters could see this" He grinned "Louis" She snapped jokingly flicking him on the head, "I thought there was somthing wrong" She said slowly, "There is" He replied, "Louis what is it?" She asked, millie and I decieded to leave them two to it, I knew it was private. Hannah came out chuckling and grinning, "Look" She said pointing to her finger, "Its a promise ring" She said, "Hannah" I looked at her "Its beautiful" Said Millie admiringly.  
Harry pulled me aside "Come outside with me, I wanna have a snow-ball fight" He chuckled "okay, I'll get people" We all threw our jackets on and went outside, Louis and Hannah alone in the front room, I knew Louis wanted to go out so we decided to pass some snow-balls through the window for him to throw at us, Millie and Zayn were hitting it off big time, I knew they would be friends after this. Louis and Hannah were throwing snow-balls out the windows, Hannah couldn't stop looking at her ring, We knew she was delighted.  
Zayn's boots were soaked, I went up to Zayn and apologisied about them, They were destroyed, We decided to walk to tesco and buy some jellie and pop-corn and rent a couple of movies, Have a night in.  
We got in and I looked at my phone, It was half 6, We all decided to go out one last time before we would watch some movies, We put a plastic bag over Louis' cast and let him come out. "Louis is going to love this" Whispered Harry to me. We built a set of Snow-Crutches, Louis followed us out, Walking on his leg, Slowly and carefully, Hannah grasping onto him incase he would fall over, My mum behind him to catch him and Zayn at his other side. He was well supported.  
We led Lou around to my back-gate and the snow-crutches were leaning against the gate. A big smile grew over his face and he began to laugh, Slow he hobbled over to them and took hold of the handle that stook out, "Is there real crutches inside this?" He inquired "Yeah Lou" replied Harry "I broke my leg when I was 13 and kept the crutches" I added We all laughed and started to walk slowly back inside, I took off my jacket and threw it onto the radiator 

We all sat down and my mum brought in Hot-Chocolate, "Thanks" we all choursed.  
We turned the tv on and sat down to a good night's movie, A great way to end a perfect day. I though to myself. 


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes slowly and lifted my heavy arms up to rub my eyes, I could hear the road sweeper outside cleaning the roads. I looked around and everyone was sleeping on the chairs or on the floor, I pulled myself out of the chair and quitely limped to my bed.  
I yawned as I was walking up the stairs. I looked down I never noticed the different colour carpet that lay on them the new carpet colour was a red and orange texture, with little chineese symbols on it, Finnally somthing to match the wall paper I though to myself, the old carpet was old a torn, It was a cream colour with odd looking drawings on them, Almost like little dinosaurs.  
I walked into my room and took everything in, It was the exact same.  
I never looked at my room like that since I came home, The Ireland scarf hanging from my wardrobe, The huge black and white Siberian tiger on the wardrobe, my football boots scattered in the middle of the floor, a 2010 Dublin Football Team poster over my bed with an fairy bear picture, The shelves, my deck with a signed Get Well Soon card from my cousin's band, The cream bed-side locker and my bed, in the exact place as it always was, The head board against my radiator, Facing outwards. The faded purple walls just starting to lighten up, I shut my curtains and walked slowly over to my bed. I pulled out the covers and lay in it, Staring at my ceiling, my body heat starting to warm the bed up.  
I pulled the covers over my shoulders and looked around, Everything seemed different since I was here last. Somthing was missing but I wasn't sure what.  
I got out of the bed a walked slowly towards my wardrobe, Still un-aware of the time I opened it and looked inside, There was a Green and Blue Check shirt, from Primark, a pair of leggins that I bought just before I left to go live with Harry's mum, I bend down and looked at my shoe pile, My roller blades, My very first pair of professional roller blades, The red and black laces laced up over the black plastic covering, The white wheels, Two taken out to do grinds easily and two left in. I pulled them out of the way revealling my favourite pair of shoes. My Black and White Vans, My Mum and Dad bought them for me when we first moved to Ireland and I've kept them ever since, The were Black with White snow-flakes, Slip on vans. I adored them. I closed over my wardwrobe and tip-toes back to my bed, laying in it again, I turned over and cuddled into myself and shut my eyes carefully.

*****************  
"Today's our last day in Dublin!" Shouted Louis as I rubbed my eyes and looked around for my phone to check the time, "Louis" I shouted over the noise of Harry digging up everything "Why are you in my room?" I asked, Too tired to listen, Louis decided to hobble over to the side of my bed and answer me "Because!" He shouted, "I was helping Harry pack up"  
"Well Lou, As long as ye all keep out your best clothes, I've got a surprise for you" I said with a suspicious smile on my face. I slowly got out of my bed and trotted casually into the bathroom to have a shower, I turned the water on and let it heat up. Whilst that was heating I decided to brush my teeth, "Claire!" Shouted a voice, Knocking on the door also "Your phone is ringing!" they shouted again, The voice didn't sound like Harry's our Louis' or even Zayn's.  
I knew Liam and Niall were sick with colds so it could have been on of them, I opened the door and looked out, Niall jumped around from the side handing me my phone I pressed the answer key and all I could hear was a voice saying "You cow, You don't diserve Harry!" I ran out to Harry and told him what they said, "You just go have your shower, I'll sort it out" He said re-assuringly, I smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek and hopped back into the steamy bathroom, I took off all my clothes and hopped into the shower.  
I stayed in there for at-least fifteen minutes, I jumped out and threw my hair into a bun.  
I opened the door and let the heat out, Niall jumped in and had a shower after me, I could hear a faint mumbelling from the bathroom but I just ignored it.  
I kicked Harry out of my room and closed the door, I threw a pair of jeans, the Green and Blue shirt that i found in my wardrobe onto my bed and got dressed, I put a towel around my shoulders and let my hair down, Brushing out the knots I could see the last of the Red hair dye coming out revealling my natural shiny brown hair. I smiled at the thought of it during summer.  
I finnally decided to check my phone and see what time it was, It was only 10:30am, Not too bad, I thought to myself.  
I knew tomorrow I would have to get up early and get ready for Mullingar, I did my hair in a "Teen Scene" style My hair was finnally long enough, I took me 25minutes to do my hair and make-up and when I was finished I looked like a emo.  
I took off my make-up and did a more gentle touch, two tone eye-shadow, Brown Eyeliner and a slight bit of Mascara, Some concealer to cover my spots and bags, and some foundation to make me look tanned and now I was ready to go.  
Hannah and I decieded to go shopping and buy some clothes, We went to Liffey Valley Shopping Centre and bought a Prom style dress for tonight. Hannah and I were the only ones to know where we were going, We were going to go to the new Chineese resturant in the village, It was supposed to be good. Hannah, Louis, Zayn,Millie,Lauren, Liam Harry, Mum Dad Aaron and me were going to go.  
Hannah bought a dark red ankle length dress and a dark red matching clutch purse with black high heels, Lauren bought a turquise ankle length dress with a matchin hand bag and black high heels, Millie brought a black knee length dress with a snake skin type of hand-bag and black high heels with her and I brought the dress I wore to the finals, My Dark Green Prom dress with my dark green clutch bag and high heels.  
When we got home we decieded to get our hair, make-up and nails done.  
I got my hair curled and pinned up, Hannah got hers straightened and left it down, Lauren got hers cut and dyed to a dark red coulour and Millie got hers curled and pinned back like mine. I got smokey make-up done, Hannah got dark red colour lipstick and 60's style eye make-up and Millie and Lauren got dark make-up, that made their eyes standout. I checked my phone, It was quarter past 5. We were two hours getting our hair and make-up done and we still had to get our nails and almost 3 hours shopping. We all got a french manicure on our nails.

We got home at 6pm and got ready, Hannah had a quick shower, Avoiding her face and Hair, Lauren and Millie tried the same, When they had their showers and were squeeky clean we got ready, I put on my dress and checked the mirror.  
I seen a picture edge poking out from the side, I pulled it out and seen the picture of me Lauren and Sarah at my confirmation when I was 12. I was suprised at how different we all looked, Sarah was only eight, She was smaller than all over us, We were sitting on the stairs, Lauren and I on the bottom step and Sarah on the step behind us.  
The three of us were best friends, Lauren and Sarah had a fight and now hate eachother.

I put the picture back behind the mirror and looked at myself, I closed my eyes and felt someone wrapping their arm around my waist, I opened them and Harry had his chin resting on my shoulder. I snapped my phone off the old desk and took a quick picture.  
"Harry, Go have a shower, We're going out in a while" I said to him, Still looking in the mirror to talk to him. "Fine" He mumbled dragging his feet into the bathroom. He ran out and let out a scream, "Louis is in there" He chuckled, "Washing his hair" He added quickly. "Go help him" I replied jokingly, Harry shook his head and walked back towards me, He seen my laptop on my bed and grabbed it before I could jump on the bed a stop him. He turned it on and typed in twitter, The two of us lay on the bed watchin random people twitcam's, Louis hobbled out of the bathroom and I tapped Harry on the shoulder, "Go" I said in a stern voice Harry frowned and walked into the bathroom. "Where Zayn, Liam and Niall?" I shouted into Harry "Down-Stairs, With Aaron" He replied,"Thanks" I shouted back into him, He mumbled somthing but I didn't understand it I ran down-stairs and grabbed Niall, Liam and Zayn, "Get ready, We're going out tonight" I told them "What will we wear?" asked Zayn "Did you bring your suits" I asked quickly "Yep" Replied Zayn"I did" added Liam, "Niall did you" asked Zayn "Oh yeah,Sorry" Replied Niall, quickly "Go put them on" I said loudly. "Aaron" go upstairs and get dressed, Your coming out with us tonight" I shouted into him, Aaron stood up and dragged his feet up the stairs, I looked over into the spare room, The door was closed, Liam must be getting read first as I looked over to the side with the Niall and Zayn in a line waiting to go in after him. "Nice Wait lads" I commented as I walked towards my bedroom.  
I opened the door and walked into a pretty sight, Harry in his boxers "Harry" I yelped "Cover up, The doors open" I laughed as he put his hands over himself to hide his bits and pieces.  
I waited for Harry to get ready before I would, I put my dress back on and walked around my room, I felt like a princess, The dark green colour shined as the sun was setting in the sky, I pulled back my curtins and looked out, in a gaze I shut my eyes and imagine what it would have been like it the lads won. I opened my eyes again and stopped before I would cry.  
I fixed up my hair with a couple more pins and I was ready to go, I opened the door and Harry was standing outside, He stuck out his elbow to link and I just pulled it down and we interlocked fingers instead.  
Aaron ran up the stairs last minute as we were putting our coats on and getting ready to go, He came running down the stairs 2 minutes later with a pair of black jeans, a waist-coat and a shirt on  
"Come On Aaron, We're leaving now!" I shouted into him as we walked out towards the car  
Harry opened the door and held his arm out to let me in first, I quckly hopped into the car and Aaron came along pulling down the back of the 7 seater, Reavealing the last 2 seats at the back, Liam decided to hop in beside him, It was odd how well Aaron was getting along with Louis, Liam and Niall. Zayn got along with his aswell but got along with my dad much better, Hannah and Louis hopped in beside me and Harry squeezed in on the other side of me, Zayn and Niall were left, My mum and Dad were sitting in the front so we decided to squeeze Niall in between Liam and Aaron and Zayn squeezed in beside Hannah, Millie and Lauren were going to walk up and change in the changing rooms. All of us squeezed into the car, I looked behind me and Niall was sitting inbetween the gap of the two seats that Aaron and Liam were sitting on. Louis started cracking jokes, He always told the same one over and over again, "Why did the mushroom go to the party" He asked, Hannah groaned "Because he was a fun guy" She replied "How did you know that?" He asked turning to her "Lou" She tutted "You always tell that joke" she said shaking her head 

"Stop arguing" shouted my dad from the drivers seat, "We're nearly there" "Daaaad" I groaned "We're literally 2 minutes away from the restruant"  
The car stopped and we all hopped out, My dad opened the door of the passenger seat and helped my mam out, Somthing wasn't right, He never did that, I jumped out of the car and fixed my dress before we went inside. The restruant was supposed to be very posh, Harry jumped out behind me and we interlocked fingers, Hannah scooted out and and helped Louis come out the other side, Zayn jumped out and waited for Louis to be as far away as possible before he could pull back the two seats. Liam jumped out and almost ripped his trousers, Aaron followed and the two of them waited for Niall to push himself up and get out of the car, We waited for a few minutes for Lauren and Millie to come, Lauren and Millie came within minutes of us arriving, We all walked into the restruant and were greeted by a friendly middle-aged man, He wore a black suit, With a red tie and black shoes. His hair neatly combed over to the side, He walked us over to our table where we sat down and placed our napkins onto our laps. The table was large and circle shaped, covered in a white table-cloth and glass place mats.  
A waiter came over to us, His hand across the front of his stomach and the other by his side, A white towel wrapped around one arm. He took hold of Liam's seat and bent down to face him, He turned away from him and faced us "Everything alright?" he questioned "Yes, Thank you" replied my mam, "Actually" added Millie, "Could we have a jug of water please?"  
"Sure thing, madame" He said as he hurridly picked himself up and rushed back into the kitchen. Within seconds he came back with a jug of water, Ice floating around the top of it.  
"Here is tonights menu" he said handing each of us a menu covered in black leather.  
"I'll leave you to decide" He said as he quietly stepped back from the table and turned to face the kitchen and in a flash he was gone.  
We all decided what we were going to have and ordered our meals, Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall Hannah and I were going to have Chips and Curry sauce, Millie, Aaron Zayn and Lauren having Noodles and Sauce and My mum and dad having Prawns.  
We waited quietly for our meal to come, After fifteen minutes our food began to arrive, My mum and dad's came first, Then Millie, Aaron Zayn and Lauren's and finnally Mine, Hary, Liam, Louis Niall Mine and Hannah's came.  
My mum opened her mouth to say somthing but quickly closed it. After we ate our meal the waiter came over and handed us the Dessert menu, The menu was different to the main course menu, It wasn't covered in leather but covered in what seemed like a cake covering, I scanned through the menu quickly, Spotting what I wanted, I put my menu down and waited for the waiter to come, He took our order and we realised we were all having Profiter-Rolls.

"Guys, We need to tell you somthing" Said my mum hesitantly, Whilst we were all finishing off our meal.  
She looked down and took another profiter-roll out of the blue covered bowl and dipped it into the chocolate sauce. She took a huge bit out of it and waited to get all of our attention, "Guys, Listen will you" She said again, We all looked up, Our eyes staring at her, "I'm pregnant" She smiled as she said it. A huge grin pealing out the worry in her eyes.  
"Mum" Asked Aaron "How old are you" He looked at her, "Aaron, I'll be 39 in May" She replied, "Mum, Does that mean you had me when you were 20?" I asked curiously, "No dear" She replied sercasticly "I was 50" She added. "Wow" I looked at her shocked "You don't look a day over 100" I added jokingly.  
"How far along are you" questioned Hannah, "Only a couple of weeks" She replied "But Claire, This means I need you at home more to help me look after it when its born when your dad and I are in work"  
I looked at Harry, Worry in my eyes. "Mum, I might be living in England, But I could fly over every month or weekend or somthing to help out" I looked over to Harry in his eyes, "What if" He said "We move to Ireland for a while" My head darted around the table, Everyone was nodding along to the idea, "So mum, Your due in the end of May, Start of June Right?" I asked "Yes" She replied, "If we move to Ireland at the middle of May and stay till December or so" I said "We have enough money to buy a house" added Zayn who was quietly observing everything. "and we can keep it So that when we come over we don't have to be sleeping on floor or anything"  
"Settled" butted my dad.  
We finished up our meal and the waiter came along with the bill, My dad and Harry paied it together, We all headed out and squeezed into the car. This time Harry, Lauren, Millie and I decieded to call a cab and get a cab back.  
We all got home and sat down, trying to plan our new to be live in Ireland for 6 months.


End file.
